A Dating Proposal
by BelikovaGirl97
Summary: When Rose comes back at the end of Blood Promise, she promises Adrian a chance if he writes her a  Dating Proposal. What happens when Adrian tries to write it? Cute One-Shot!


**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm still developing my "voice". Review so I know what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead**

Adrian POV

I sprinted back to the guest housing at the Academy anxiously. _What would I write? Would she like it?_ My excitement could hardly be contained and when I passed Headmistress Kirova in the courtyard I was reprimanded for my "childlike behavior".

"What would your great aunt think Lord Ivashkov? Behave Yourself!", Kirova scolded. _Blah Blah Blah. I was a bad example for the students. My aunt was the queen. Blah Blah Blah._ _The usual._ I zoned out while she talked. I had just been told by Rose Hathaway, the love of my life, that if I wrote a dating proposal, we could have a chance at our own happily ever after.

You may ask why I've never been out on a date with the love of my life. Well, that isn't easily explained. Rose is training to be a guardian to a Moroi, Lissa Dragomir, the last of her line. She was being taught by Dimitri Belikov, a real badass guardian but the two fell in love. Recently though, Belikov turned Strigoi and Rose, being the amazing person that she is, decided that she had to hunt him down and kill him. She just returned from her quest unsuccessfully and is now single.

"...and that is why Royal Moroi like you Lord Ivashkov must honor their family names. Understood?", she concluded.

"Yes Headmistress Kirova"

As soon as she turned away I started sprinting again and didn't stop until I reached my small apartment. The tiny space was cluttered. The balcony had an ash tray filled with cigarettes and the mini fridge was stocked with Vodka. I opened it and tried to decide which bottle I would drink today. _No, Adrian, stop. Control!_ I had promised Rose that I would quit my two bad habits and now seemed as good a time as ever. I closed the cursed door and lay down on the couch. Naturally, now that it was forbidden, I wanted a drink even more than usual. _Why did I have to be born with spirit? I couldn't be born with water or fire like any other normal Moroi. Why did I have to be special?_ I grimaced and stood up to get a pen and some paper.

_Dear Rose,_

_O my Luve's like a red, red rose,_

_That's newly sprung in June:_ _O my Luve's like the melodie_ _That's sweetly play'd in tune._

I almost gagged at the thought of that being the opener to this letter. Quoting Burns was probably not the best idea. Rose would probably go all Chuck Norris on me and do a roundhouse kick if she ever read this. And that would be the end of a very short lived relationship. No. Definitely not a great idea.

_Dear Rose,_

_I have written you a song. I goes like this:_

_Oh, I am in love with rose_

_She gets rid of all her foes_

_She is the pen to my paper_

_Rose. Rose Rose_

_Rose Rose Rose._

_You Drive me Crazy!_

This one would end just as well as the last, if not more painfully. I shuddered at the thought of Rose's reaction. Should I buy a cup for when she reads this? Just in Case? Writing this proposal is going to be harder than I thought.

_Dear Rose, _

_ When I first looked into your eyes, back at the ski resort in Idaho, I knew we were made for each other. Two halves of the perfect whole. Your eyes are like stars in the heavens above._

_What was I thinking?_ Rose would never go for a guy that does nothing but flatter her. She might puke on him though. I need to stray away from all of this romantic crap. What does Rose like? Hurting people. That wasn't the answer I needed.

Crumpled pieces of paper hit my tin garbage can and bounced of the side onto the floor. Basketball was never my thing. Soon, a mountain of paper grew and I realized that I wasn't getting inspiration. Where did it usually come from? And then, I got it.

I got the last piece of paper and began to write, slowly and neatly. When I was done I sealed the letter with my symbol, a big loopy "A" connected to an "I". I ran out back to the courtyard and slipped the letter into the mailbox of the Dhampir dorms. It was late, and she wouldn't get it until tomorrow.

I got back home and began to fall asleep on the couch. In my mind, I recited the words:

_Dear Little Dhampir,_

_ What is a dating proposal exactly? Am I supposed to tell you how amazing you are? Or how beautiful you are? Or how much I love you? That is something that is hard to do. But I will try. You are the most beautiful woman in all of history, so beautiful in fact that, I think that its possible that I will have to break my mirror at home, because even I (and this part is a shocker) do not think I am as gorgeous as you and looking at you will make looking at myself depressing. How much do I love you? I love you more than anything I have ever loved before. You are my drug. My Heroin. My addiction. You alone are enough for me. With you, I promise I wouldn't need alcohol or cigarettes. You would keep the darkness of spirit at bay. I promise to be loyal, caring, and kind. But to never force you to do anything that you don't want to do. I'll take you somewhere every weekend, whether it is the pyramids of Giza, or the park down the street for a stroll under the moonlight. You'll often find flowers under your doorstep. I'll give you your own personal gym filled with punching bags and the most realistic Strigoi models that you have ever seen. You are my everything, and I hope that I can be your everything too._

_Love,_

_Adrian Ivashkov_


End file.
